Twist of Fate
by OMEGA WEISS
Summary: something that popped in my head


Naruto

Twist of Fate

CH 1

Prologue

A/N: as always I own nothing

October 10th aka K-Day

The ninja of the hidden leaf village were fighting for survival as the nine tailed fox was attacking, The nine tail fox was a monstrosity towering at over fifty feet tall with dark crimson fur and wild eyes. Each of its nine tails flowing wildly lashing at the ground and everything near it. Its power was that of a force of nature nothing stopped this thing at most all you could do was slow it down if only slightly. This was the thing the ninja found them hopelessly fighting when they saw their savior.

Riding atop a giant toad, wearing a black vest and a giant sword on his hip stood the Fourth Hokage. The man wore blue pants with sandals on his feet, on his chest he wore a black mesh shirt a combat vest and a trench coat with red flames at the bottom of the coat. His electric blue eyes were wild, his already untamable spiky blond hair was even wilder. In his hands he held a small bundle of blankets inside holding a new born child.

He looked down at the child with sorrow, not only for the task the child would have to do, but as that of a father who would never see his son grow up. Never see the girls chasing after him, never see the boy grow up into a man. Setting the child down on the toads head he starts doing a long series of handseals that no eye could follow all the way through as the giant demon fox come running at this new threat.

As soon as the fox managed to tackle into the giant toad, bright light filled the area. There standing behind the man was the Grimm Reaper a being tasked with guiding the dead to the afterlife. This one taking the form a skeletal figure wrapped in a black cloak, in his bony left hand was a scythe. From under the hood two evil red eyes glared at the fox, for once in its existence the fox felt fear. Not fear of dying but fear of going back to the pit that was hell, he was a free spirit and would not spend another eternity clawing his way back out again.

The fox tried to eat the man whole but found it couldn't move in this strange light. It also noticed that it was slowly weakening. Its chakra slowly being siphoned off and put into the small child. After twenty minutes of this the fox found his consciousness being drawn into the child as well. When the fox finally disappeared all that was left was the child laying on the ground with a highly advanced seal on his stomach and the man laying dead.

Eventually the man who sealed the demon away would be known as the man who killed a demon at the loss of his life. The child would be seen as the demon made human and never as the jailer of the great demon.

5 years later

"COME BACK HERE YOU DEMON!" the crowd screams as they chase a five year old boy down the street.

'Why me?' is all the little kid can think as he runs for his life

The child itself was no different from other children his age. He played most of the time and tried to make friends, that is until the other parents tell their kids to not play with him, that he was a bad person. He was short for his age, his eyes were a unreal shade of blue and his hair was golden blond on each cheek were three whisker like birthmarks. If one looked at him and didn't notice the whiskers on would swear that the child was the spitting image of his father and his personality was that of his mothers. He had a stubborn attitude and would try to do the impossible until he was blue in the face and still keep trying.

As the child ran through an intersection in the street a girl comes running down the other road and hangs a right running the same way as the boy. She herself was wondering 'why me?'

As the two mobs merge into one the shouts of come back here demon and thief were heard on the other side of the village. The two kids run for all their worth, never once daring to look back at the crowd behind them. Just as the mob was about to descend upon them like a pack of wolfs...

"SHADOW MANY SNAKE HAND JUTSU!"

Is heard as several poisonous snake come flying at the crowd. The crowd backpedals to avoid the snakes. Many decide to leave while they're ahead, others several of them drunk stay its after all only one person.

Standing in front of the two kids is the second most hated person in the village Anko Mitarashi. She stands at a little over five feet seven, she wears a brown trench coat underneath she wears a tube top with a fishnet shirt over it, a crimson mini skirt on her legs she wears a pair of shin guards and the standard issue sandals that most ninja wear. On her head she wears a head band with the leaf villages emblem emblazoned on it. She has short purple hair and her eyes are a dark amber color. On her face she sports a feral grin as whats left of the mob prepares to attack.

"THATS ENOUGH!" is heard everywhere at once

surrounding the mob is a squad of the strongest ninja the village has the elite ANBU black ops, personal vanguard of the hokages. There standing in the road in the robes of office stands the Sandaime, the god of ninja himself. The crowds arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct. The two kids stand there scared, there before them were two very strong ninja.

Anko looks at the two kids and picks them both up. She looks at the village leader who nods as she shushins back to her home. Every time that October tenth came around she had to bail these two out of trouble. The two kids were passed out by now, she lays them on the couch and covers them in a blanket. They had possibly the worse fates a kid could have, one shunned because her best friend was the jailer of a demon, the other for whats sealed in him. Of course they never said anything about him sleeping over at someones house, why should they eighty percent of the village sees him as the fox, nineteen percent show indifference with only a small fraction of the village willing to help.

A/N: just something that clicked the other day this is AU so if you don't like don't read that simple R&R as always please and thank you


End file.
